


If I Die Young

by RahRaZorBlade



Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: depressed!Stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-11
Updated: 2014-07-11
Packaged: 2018-02-08 09:38:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1936011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RahRaZorBlade/pseuds/RahRaZorBlade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles is singing a depressing song and doesn't realise he has an audience.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If I Die Young

"If I die young bury me in satin  
Lay me down on a bed of roses  
Sink me in the river at dawn  
Send me away with the words of a love song."

Stiles sung with the music up fully. He needed to let go. Of all the anger, the self hatred. The constant nagging of his brain telling him he's useless, worthless. Why not just end it? All of it?

"And I'll be wearing white when I come into your kingdom  
I'm as green as the ring on my little cold finger  
I've never known the lovin' of a man  
But it sure felt nice when he was holding my hand  
There's a boy here in town says he'll love me forever  
Who would have thought forever could be severed by  
The sharp knife of a short life  
Well I've had just enough time  
Ooh yeah  
Ooh whoa

So put on your best boys and I'll wear my pearls  
What I never did is done

A penny for my thoughts  
Oh no, I'll sell them for a dollar  
They're worth so much more after I'm a goner  
And maybe then you'll hear the words I been singin'  
Funny when you're dead how people start listenin'

If I die young  
Bury me in satin  
Lay me down on a bed of roses  
Sink me in the river at dawn  
Send me away with the words of a love song

Uh oh (uh oh)  
The ballad of a dove (uh oh)  
Go with peace and love

Gather up your tears

Keep 'em in your pocket  
Save 'em for a time when you're really gonna need 'em, oh

The sharp knife of a short life

Well I've had just enough time  
So put on your best boys  
And I'll wear my pearls"

As Stiles finished singing, he wiped the tears away. Embarrassed at his weakness. What 17 year old cries because of a stupid song? A weakling.

"I'm nothing. I can't even help my friends when they need it, all I do is get in the way."

He jumped onto his bed, face barried into his pillow, fresh tears soaked into his pillow. He didn't hear his window slide open or hear the two wolves slip into his room.

Scott slid next to Stiles. Making the human yelp. Stiles turned to see Scott and Isaac. Both both gave him a sympathetic smile.

"You're more than that Stiles. You've always helped us when ever we've needed it."

Isaac crawled over both boys and curled up on the other side of Stiles.

"Yeah. There's been plenty of situations where you've helped." Isaac smiled.

Scott hummed in agreement. Stiles looked back and forth at the two wolves.

"...I guess."

Scott and Isaac smiled and snuggled tightly under the blanket.

"Goodnight." Scott said to the other two teens.

"Goodnight." Isaac and Stiles said in unison.

Stiles smirked."Thanks guys."


End file.
